This invention relates to a set of shelves, which is of the type made more closely defined in the specification following hereafter.
Various structures of collapsable sets of shelves are known. These structures are suitable for certain usage and the structure is simple. The set of shelves is easy to put together and also easy to take apart when so needed.
However for the present such a collapsable set of shelves hasn't been introduced in which the attachement of the shelves to a rear plate formed of a material such as glassplate or the like would have been solved so that the attachement is simple and simultanously firm and also easy and fast to do.
Furthermore such a structure hasn't been introduced for attaching the set of shelves to a wall so that the attaching or hanging device has been attached by means of the supports of the shelves or by means of other supporting structure behind the rearplate. Thus, the supporting structure simultaneously supports the rearplate, making it possible to use thinner mirror materials in forming the rear plate.